


Under the Moonlight

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 艾爾茲有氣無力地望向窗邊，於是只剩下觸及不得的月光與星屑在天邊閃爍的身影。
Relationships: Elzy Lay/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> 「お前の夜がやがて終わると。」

血液不通的僵澀感於全身之間亂竄，那樣象徵著痛楚的麻痺偏偏迴避了他仍然活躍思考的腦袋，唯獨只有這裡是他想麻木自我的地方。因為過往受盡了傷口的男人忍不住舉起手，用指尖觸過子彈造成的疤痕，感受著連此刻擁有的溫情柔愛也無法撫平的皺褶與凹凸不平。艾爾茲有氣無力地望向窗邊，於是只剩下觸及不得的月光與星屑在天邊閃爍的身影。

年輕氣盛時的艾爾茲總是不怎麼受傷，諷刺地是他總是那個造成別人傷害的人，每每經歷過一次，他的摯友總是會生氣地朝他皺眉，並叨唸起幾句。艾爾茲明白布屈認真地將所有人、事、物視為與其平等地位的溫柔，但這不免也太刁難了，當然他還是為了布屈而停下了手邊的行為。那就是他的摯友，艾爾茲總是知曉的。

當然在無盡的遍地荒野逃亡之下，作為盜匪的他們總有受傷的一天，擁有這番認知的某一天，艾爾茲便在滿天星斗的黑夜簾幕披於自身之上時，躺在乾草堆上輕喘著氣，他總覺得自己的亂來，使得星空都在嘲笑起自己似的。布屈倒是沒有說什麼話，只是撕下一小段他剛從附近鎮上要得的繃帶，替受了傷的摯友處理乾淨。

至少是暫時止血了，艾爾茲模糊的視線看來，且後他也看見了布屈難得面無表情的樣子。

「你這樣我很困擾。」布屈的嗓音聽著沒有什麼情緒，他知道對方生氣了，「還手無法改變任何事實，只會難上加難。」

「該死的民團。」擁有淺棕色頭髮的受傷男人咧嘴罵道。

「我還得慶幸你和他們都沒有任何嚴重的傷害。」對方抱胸，「雷。」

艾爾茲在聽到摯友呼喚自己的聲音後，反而感到羞恥地撇過頭，像是因為惡作劇而知錯的孩童，「你也知道我會緊張。」最後他慢吞吞地吐露出言語。

「你有我，」將剩餘的繃帶放入外套的口袋之中，連同剛剛犯下搶案時撿拾起的金幣一起，彼此碰觸而發出輕聲的響聲，「不是嗎？」

他差點以為那便是自己的心跳聲在與此作祟，艾爾茲因為對方的一句而感覺到臉龐被抹上了淡淡的紅霜，他稍微低下頭，「我知道。」也只是給予了淡淡的回覆，並嘗試著用這一句來掩蓋起什麼。

布屈露出淡淡的微笑，並慣性地笑得瞇起雙眼，他握起艾爾茲的手。

「總之，沒事就好了。」

那漫長而又坎坷的時間再次咀嚼起傷口，而他也才因此發覺到對方早已不在了。

End.


End file.
